Rugrats Season 10: Days of the Grey Plague
by LilNate03
Summary: This is a spin off of Celrock's story, "Rugrats and the Grey Plague" as it stops where it left off after chapter 10. You will see all your beloved Rugrats Characters along with your favorite OC's.
**Rugrats'Season 10: Days of the Grey Plague. reboot!**

 _ **A/N: Hey Every Rugrats fans! The Rugrats gang is coming back along with your favorite Rugrats Characters and also familiar OC's. This is a children related story so no cussing in this story, but, there will be drama for sure.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Rugrats Characters are owned by Nickelodeon/Klasky Cuspo, Zack, Mike, Cathy and Aunt Celeste is owned by Celrock. Starr, Cree, Jerry, John Bouchie, Randy Bouchie, and Tom Daniels are owned by me, LilNate03. Peter Albany owned by TCKING12. Ben and Jamie owned by Cartoonlover187. Jesse Barrow owned by JJB. Rosalind Hall owned by Nairobi Harper. Hazel owned by Hazelnut Swirl. Bassom owned by The Unknown Author.**_

 _ **Also this story is a spinoff of Celrock's famous story, " Rugrats and The Grey Plague"**_

 _ **Enjoy!:)**_

~Chapter 1~

This chapter takes place, 3 months after later chapter 10. 2016 Spring is almost over as the babies are growing up including Zack, Jesse and Peter. Stu and Didi finally have a beautiful daughter named, Starr Pickles. Starr is their greatest pride of joy and they just love her every single day. On the other hand...Tommy and Dil were getting a little jealous of Starr since she is getting the most of the attention since she is their only daughter. Stu and Didi decided to get back together after they realizes they was meant to be together and wants to be a family again with their three beautiful kids. Didi finally finish college as she got her teaching bachelor degree as she is now third grader teacher in Klasky Cuspo Elementary School. Tommy is now three years old while his brother, Dil is two years old.

Tommy and Dil was in the backyard with their friends, Chuckie, Phil, Kimi, Lil, Peter, Jesse, and Zack as they was playing in the sandbox as they was talking. Tommy and Dil discuss about their problems with their little sister, Starr getting all the attention from their mommy and daddy.

" I really hate that Starr gets all the attention of my mommy and daddy." says Tommy.

" Yeah, Starr is completely annoying and we barely have time with our mommy and daddy." Dil said.

" Well you both did say you want your mommy and daddy back together again." Phil replies. " Well...There you go." Phil went back to eat some bugs which him and his sister, Lil was fighting over a worm.

" This is my worm Phillip!" Lil yells at him.

" No, it's mine Lillian!" Phil yells back.

" No it's not!" Lil was pulling the worm away from Phil but, Phil pull it back towards him.

" Yes it is!" Phil argues.

" You guys are crazy insane!" Jesse shook his head as he was ashamed of his friends now fighting over a one worm.

Kimi, Zack, Chuckie and Peter went back to listen Dil and Tommy full conversation as they want to know what else happen.

" You guys both know that your mommy and daddy will eventually spoil your sister, Starr since she is the new baby in the house." Kimi explains.

" She 1 years old. She is not a newborn baby anymore!" Tommy protested.

" But, she still a baby Tommy, just like we are but younger." Kimi added.

" Kimi right Tommy, you and Dil needs to except the fact that Starr is going to be here for a very long time and she gonna need you guys to protected her since you guys are her big brothers." Chuckie said.

" Who cares about girls anyway...Girls has cooties." Zack laughed so hard as he finally stopped when Kimi was looking very serious in the face.

" Well, not you Kimi. You are my friend." Zack says as he was scared of her with nervousness.

" Ummhumm." Kimi says as she keep in eye on Zack.

" You should give Starr a chance; She isn't that bad." Peter says.

Suddenly, Didi Pickles came walking toward the babies with Starr in her arms as she went to sat her down next to Tommy and Dil. Starr was the cutest baby in the world! Starr has short blonde hair with beautiful crystal blue eyes. It was rare that Starr has blonde hair because Didi has red hair while Stu has purple hair color. Starr was wearing her cute beautiful causal blue dress with white sandals.

" Here you Starr, you can sit next to your big brothers." Didi says as she place her next to both Dil and Tommy and walks away.

Tommy and Dil wasn't very happy to see Starr here with them while rest of the babies was being kindly to Starr especially Zack. Zack paused as he was star struck to see Starr right in front of him. When Zack sees Starr, she was the most precious thing he ever seen. Usually he just have major crush on Kimi which Kimi just looks away from him and just admire Peter as she thinks he is the most bravest baby in the world and have come up with amazing imagination games. Starr was different, she was very beautiful; Zack is dying to meet her.

" Hey guys what's up!" Starr says.

" Hey Starr!" says Kimi, Peter, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Jesse says.

Zack walks up toward Starr as he introduce himself, " Let me introduce myself. I'm Zack Whrenburg."

" Nice to meet you Zack." Starr smiles at Zack.

" Starr, what are you doing here?" Tommy questioned.

" I came here to see you guys." Starr answers. " Is there's a problem?"

" Yes, In the matter of fact it is." Dil answers. " We are getting sick of you getting all the attention of mom and dad!"

" Well, sorry that I am the youngest baby here." Starr says. " I thought you guys were happy that I'm here."

" Well, we don't." Dil answers as he was mean and rude looking in the face.


End file.
